The Exalted One
by Blackguard
Summary: Life is nothing more than the sum of an individual’s choices. While they might not be apparent at first they may cause ripples that will be seen down the road. When a different costume is chosen on Halloween, those ripples may just turn into storms.


**Title – **The Exalted One

**Author – **Blackguard

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing, save for the things I do own, of which Buffy and Advent Rising are not part of, unless you count the PC version of Advent Rising that I own.

**Crossover – **Buffy and Advent Rising to start with, more will probably be worked into later chapters.

**Pairings **– Will eventually be X/C but it may take awhile

**Summary **– Life is nothing more than the sum of an individual's choices. While they might not be apparent at first they may cause ripples that will be seen down the road. When a different costume is chosen on Halloween, those ripples may just turn into storms.

**Spoilers** – Multiple seasons of Buffy as well as Advent Rising, any others that may come later will be mentioned.

**AN **– This idea hit me a little while ago while I was playing Advent Rising, so I thought what the hell, why don't I write it, so here it is. And also I am hoping that this will help me power through my writers block.

Chapter 1?

'Okay, need a good, cheap costume,' Xander thought to himself as he looked through the various bins at Ethan's, the new costume shop in town.

"Let's see what's over here," the young man said to himself as he moved over to a large bin full of various toy guns.

After a few seconds of rummaging through the bin he pulled out a white, futuristic handgun. After looking the gun over for a few minutes and recalling some of the things he had at home a costume idea quickly formed in his mind and he moved over to the register to pay for the plastic handgun.

"Hey Xan, what you get?" Buffy and Willow asked as they walked over, each holding their own bags.

"This," Xander replied as he pulled out the gun.

"That's not a costume," Willow said as she looked at the item in his hand.

"Not yet, but it will be," Xander replied as he headed out the door.

* * *

A few hours later Xander was arriving at Buffy's house. After ringing the doorbell he waited a few seconds and soon Buffy opened the door dressed in the noblewoman's outfit she had gotten.

"Woah, I totally renounce spandex," Xander said as he walked into the house and took in Buffy in her noblewoman's costume.

"Thanks, what are you supposed to be?" the blond haired chosen one asked as she looked her friend over.

He was dressed in a short sleeve black shirt with three yellow bars on each sleeve just below the shoulder, a pair of black pants with the plastic handgun hanging on them, a pair of black boots, and a bandoleer across his chest to finish the outfit off.

"Well, I was going for something along the lines futuristic renegade, think it works?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Buffy said with a smile. "But just wait until you see, Casper," Buffy continued as she saw that Willow had thrown on the ghost costume over the one she had picked out.

"Hey Will, nice boo you got there," Xander said as Willow came the rest of the way down the stairs and the three of them headed for the school.

After picking up their kids, and after Xander taught them the best ways to weasel extra candy out of people the groups were off. After a little while of Trick or Treating Xander was getting ready to take his group back when a wave of energy washed over the town.

When he recovered he stood up straight and looked at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" he asked out loud as he took in his surroundings. The last thing he could remember he had been wandering around a frozen wasteland and had collapsed in the snow.

"Xander!" a voice called behind him. Turning in the direction of the voice he was shocked at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a red haired teenage girl, in a rather revealing outfit.

What was shocking was that as far as he knew he and Marin were the only humans left after the Seekers had destroyed their world.

"I don't believe this," the man in Xander's body said in shock as he looked at the red head.

"Xander, are you okay?" she asked as she saw his shocked expression.

"How did you escape the Seekers?" he asked, ignoring her question. "Marin's ship was the only one to make it off the planet?" he continued as his hand went to his H.A.Z.E blaster hanging at his side

"Seekers? What are you talking about Xander?" the girl asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Who's this Xander you keep mention, my name is Gideon Wyatt," he said.

"Look, your not this Gideon person, your name is Xander and I am Willow, you and I have been best friends forever, you've been possessed by your Halloween costume," Willow explained too the person occupying her friends body.

Before Gideon could reply a growl was heard, turning he saw several small creatures moving toward them. Quickly pulling out his H.A.Z.E blaster he leveled it at the nearest creature and was about to fire when the girl jumped in his way.

"Don't, they're just little kids!" she yelled at him.

"They don't look like kids to me," Gideon replied as he tried to push her out of the way, and ended up going right through her. Before he could ask what had just happened one of the creatures leaped at him. Quickly raising his hand he let loose a surge of energy from his hand that hit the creature and sent it flying away.

After seeing what had happened to their companion the other creatures quickly ran away leaving the two humans alone. "What the hell are those things?" Gideon asked as he climbed back to his feet.

"I already told you, they are kids that have turned into their costumes," Willow replied. "How did you do that throwing thing?" she asked as Gideon looked around to make sure no more demon children were sneaking up on them.

"Long story," he replied.

"Alright, but we got to find Buffy, come on," Willow said as she turned and started walking down the street.

Looking at the retreating girl's back several things crossed Gideon's mind. How did he get here, where was here, and how had this girl survived the destruction of their world. Deciding that it would be best to follow her he jogged to catch up to Willow.

"Who is this Buffy, is she another human?" Gideon asked as he caught up with Willow.

"Of course she is," Willow replied, a little annoyed at the persona that had taken over her friend's body.

"Just how many others survived the Seeker attack?" Gideon asked, joy over the fact that he and Marin were not the only two humans left.

"What the heck are you talking about? What are Seekers?" Willow asked as she continued to look for the wayward slayer.

"You don't know who the Seekers are?" Gideon asked in shock as he stopped in mid step.

"No, should I?" Willow asked as she turned to face her friend. All she got in reply was a shocked look followed by silence. "What ever, lets just find Buffy and figure out what's going on," Willow sighed as she began to walk down the street again, Gideon following close behind.

Soon the two came across a screaming woman dressed in an old gown. Willow quickly ran up to her. "Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Demon!" Buffy continued to scream as a car drove past.

"What the hell is she going on about?" Gideon asked as he walked up to the two women.

"I have no idea," Willow replied before turning back to Buffy. "Buffy, calm down, we need to get out of here."

The possessed slayer looked Willow up and down before taking a few steps back and crossing her arms. "I would never travel in the company of a harlot," she said, glaring at the red head.

Willow's concern for her friend quickly faded and was replaced by anger, but before she could respond to Buffy's insult with on of her own the blond slayer screamed and passed out. Turing around Willow saw that Xander was glowing and hovering a few feet off the ground.

"What did you do too her!" Willow cried out as her friend floated to the ground and the glow faded.

"Nothing," Gideon replied as he walked over to the unconscious slayer and slung her over his shoulder. "Now, where too?"

Soon the trio arrived at Buffy's house and the ghost Willow wasted no time running through the door and making sure that no one was home. "All clear," Willow called out as she poked her head out through the wall.

Even though seeing Willow simply walk through a wall greatly disturbed him, Gideon opened the door and carried the unconscious slayer turned noble woman into the house. "How did you walk through the wall?" Gideon asked as he dropped Buffy onto the couch in her living room.

"I dressed up as a ghost, and now I am one," Willow replied.

"Ghost of what?" Gideon asked as he gestured at her outfit.

The red headed ghost was about to reply when a scream from outside drew her attention and before she could react Gideon was running out the door and in the direction of the scream.

Exiting the house he could see that the scream was coming from a brunette girl running away from a large, hairy creature. Not wasting anytime Gideon held out his hand and a shaft of blue light shot out from the under the creature and suspended it in midair. "Over here!" he then yelled at the girl who quickly got over the shock and fear and ran over to him.

"What the hell is going on here!" Cordelia screamed as she made her way over.

"Just get in the house," Gideon replied as he used his powers to throw the monster away before following Cordelia inside and closing the door.

"Ok, someone start talking right now!" Cordelia screamed as she looked around the room.

"People have been turned into their costumes, we don't know how," Willow replied just as a dark figure came out of the kitchen behind her.

"Glad you guy's are ok..." Angel started to say before he too was lifted and held in the air by a beam of blue light and shortly there after had a futuristic gun pointed at his head.

"Who are you?" Gideon asked as a feeling of great hate for the person in front of him began to grow inside of him.

"Xander put him down, he's a friend!" Willow said in a harsh tone.

With a reluctant sigh Gideon dropped the souled vampire to the ground, and let out a satisfied smirk as he grunted in pain from the fall to the ground. "How the hell did you do that?" Angel asked pulling himself to his feet and squashed down the urge to pound the smirking child in front of him.

"He's been possessed by his costume," Willow answered for him. "So has Buffy," she continued while pointing the slayer, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"What happened, where I am?" Buffy asked in fear as she looked around the room, her fear only grew as she saw Xander and the memory of him glowing and floating quickly returning. "Demon!" she screamed while pointing at Xander and backing into a corner of the room.

Gideon let out a sigh as he left the room to secure the house, Angel with his enhanced hearing was able to make out the young man mutter "Here we go again," as he went into the kitchen.

"Ok, so people are possessed, what do we do?" Angel asked as he looked worriedly at Buffy, who was trying to press herself further back into the corner.

"You guys stay here, I'll go see Giles and ask if he knows what is happening," Willow said as started to head for the door.

"Who died and put her in charge," Cordelia asked, slightly annoyed, just before Willow walked through the wall. "Woah," the brunette said in shock after seeing that.

Seconds later a yell of panic was heard from the kitchen, rushing into the room Angel saw that a vampire had gotten in and had Xander pinned to the ground. Just as Angel was rushing over to help, a blast of energy came from Xander's body and launched the Vampire off him and out through the open door. He then picked up his gun and opened fire on the undead creature.

The blasts of energy had little trouble tearing through the body of the demon and soon one went through its heart, causing it to crumble to dust. "That was exhilarating," Gideon said as he pulled himself to his feet and quickly closed and locked the door.

Angel just stood there in shock as he saw the boy he despised walk away with a smirk on his face. Gideon was about to make a smart-ass comment to the vampire in front of him when Cordelia came running into the room.

"Buffy's gone," she said in a rushed voice. "She started screaming about demons again and ran out the front door.

Letting out a curse, Gideon quickly ran to the front of the house and began to frantically look around. "She's gone," he stated as Cordelia and Angel joined him on the front porch.

"She went that way," Angel said, pointing up the block after he had caught her scent.

"How do you know?" Gideon asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Recalling how easy it was for the possessed boy to kill the other vampire, and that he had his hand on the odd white gun, Angel quickly began to think up a lie. "Uh, I think I saw a her duck around a corner," Angel quickly said and before Gideon could say anything else he ran off down the street.

"Something about that guy seems off," Gideon stated as he and Cordelia started after him.

"Yeah, he's cool, and your a dweeb," Cordelia replied as she fell instep beside her possessed class mate. "So, you really are possessed?" she asked after they had caught up to Angel.

"It would appear that way," he replied, remembering the picture he had seen of himself, Willow, and Buffy in the kitchen just before the vampire jumped him.

"And what is with the powers?" she asked.

"Long story short, a race of aliens called the Seekers destroyed my world, but I was able to escape with a pilot named Marin. We got picked up by some friendly aliens that taught me to use the powers that are dormant in every human," Gideon quickly explained as they turned down an alley and saw Buffy wrestling with a pirate.

Quickly running down the alley, Gideon grabbed hold of the pirate and threw him into a wall. Getting back to his feet quickly the pirate pulled his sword and charged at Gideon who jumped up and over the pirate. Landing behind him he quickly lashed out with a series of punches that resulted in the pirate crumpling to the ground unconscious.

"That was oddly satisfying," Gideon commented as Angel and Cordelia arrived and stared in shock at what had happened.

"How the hell did you do that?" Cordelia asked in shock as Angel helped an equally shocked Buffy to her feet.

"Do what?" Gideon asked as he looked around the Alley for anymore threats.

"Jump like fifteen feet in the air!" the brunette practically screamed.

"Oh that, the nanobots," Gideon replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The what?"

"There microscopic robots that where designed for healing non-serious injuries but as my powers awakened they changed and made it so that I can run faster, and I am stronger then a normal human," Gideon explained as he saw several creatures coming at them from the end of the Alleyway. "Time to move," he called out as he grabbed Cordelia's arm while Angel grabbed Buffy's and quickly began to move down the Alley.

"In here!" Angel yelled as they reached a warehouse and quickly ducked inside, followed by the others.

Not wasting anytime the two men quickly closed the door and began piling crates in front of it while Cordelia and a hysterical Buffy ducked into a corner and did their best to keep hidden.

Unfortunately the crates weren't enough to stop the demons and soon Spike, Drusilla, and their minions were bursting through the open doors of the warehouse.

"Well well, what do we have here," he said with a cocky grin as his minions finished subduing the small group. "It looks like dinner," the bleach blond vampire continued as he walked over the terrified Buffy.

With an evil grin the vampire pulled Buffy's head back and was about to sink his fangs into the slayer's neck when an enraged scream came from behind him. Dropping the slayer he turned and saw Xander break away from his captors and begin to glow.

"I won't let you!" he screamed in rage as he the golden light around him continued to grow and he floated into the air. With a final scream of rage the light burst out from around him and a wave of energy swept through the room.

Every vampire in the room had half a second to contemplate what had just happened before the golden light hit them and turned them into dust. "Oh shit," Angel muttered just before the light hit him as well and turned him into dust.

The light faded away at the exact same moment that Giles smashed the statue of Janus on the other side of town causing the young man to fall to the ground rather hard just as Buffy pulled off her wig and looked over to where Angel had been standing.

"No," she whispered in terror as she collapsed next to the pile of dust that had once been her true love.

Knowing that this would end badly for him, Xander quickly ran from the building, not realizing that he was running far faster then any normal human should be able to.

End Chapter 1

Well, this is the first chapter of the fic, let me know what you think. Also I have the first chapter of the sequel to slayerette's slide about half-done so that should be popping up soon too.


End file.
